1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a row finder system associated with a tractor mounted implement such as a planter or cultivator which senses the position of a ridge in a ridge planting system or growing crop plants and laterally adjusts the implement to center the implement in relation to the ridges or row crop plants in order to more accurately plant in the ridges or cultivate row crop plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When planting in a ridge planting system or cultivating crop plants, it is difficult to properly center various implements in relation to the ridges or crop plants. For example, when planting seed, applying fertilizer, herbicide and the like and when cultivating and harvesting, it is desirable to center the implement in relation to the ridge or row crop plants in order for the implement to operate effectively. Efforts have been made to control the position of an implement in relation to the ridges in a ridge planting system or in relation to growing row crop plants with the following U.S. Patents relating to this field of endeavor:
______________________________________ 2,610,562 Sept. 16, 1952 2,664,802 Jan. 5, 1954 2,981,355 April 25, 1961 3,118,505 Jan. 21, 1964 3,208,535 Sept. 28, 1965 3,326,319 June 20, 1967 3,430,723 March 4, 1969 ______________________________________